


Forget Me Not

by Silence_is_Bliss



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I mean Faust is there. What more do you want?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_is_Bliss/pseuds/Silence_is_Bliss
Summary: A disorganized Asra leaves behind a couple of important assets, but forgets so much more.A "heart wrenching" story as some critics are calling based on a comic my friend drew. (Check him out on Tumblr @devoraque) Spoiler warning for a lot of Muriel's character if you're wanting to keep that a secret for yourself. I hope you enjoy!





	Forget Me Not

Muriel let the silence envelop him as he patiently worked on a miniature carving of a wolf. He already had one, but the repetitive motions and familiar shape were calming compared to overactive thoughts of the past. As shavings of wood fell against the ground,  Inanna curled around his feet, covering her fur in wood shavings and dust. Muriel felt a soft smile tug at his lips when Inanna brushed her snout against his leg and let out a sleepy grunt at the slight impact. Setting his carving materials in his lap momentarily, Muriel offered his hand to the wolf. She accepted the invitation by headbutting his palm and licking in between two of his dusted fingers.

Fur weaved between his fingers as Muriel scratched between Inanna’s ears. Seemingly pleased with her petting, the wolf pulled her head away and dropped it back onto Muriel’s foot to prepare for a long nap. Muriel picked up his supplies once again and continued the therapeutic process of carving wood.

Inanna’s head darted up and a low warning growl resided in the back of her throat as the door creaked open. Muriel’s heart beat into his throat as the moment of peace was shattered. He sighed and put a hand against Inanna’s back. It didn’t really matter who entered. They’d leave with little memory of him, and all would be well. Despite that, worry still pulled at Muriel.

A mess of colorful scarves slid through the doorway. Without a word, he walked over to the counter, opened the bag resting against his hip, and unpacked a small picnic with the help of a snake curled around his arm.

The anxiety washed away from Muriel as his intruder revealed himself to be merely Asra. Inanna seemed to feel similarly as she got up to go greet the magician by licking and exposed skin. 

“You didn’t knock,” Muriel muttered.

Asra glanced away from the wolf he was vigorously petting, “I didn’t?”

“No.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll remember to knock next time,” Asra smiled softly, “Promise.”

“...Okay.”

Muriel stood and brushed the shavings from his lap. They dusted the dark floorboards, and threatened to be tracked by anyone who tred through them. Muriel ignored their shaven warnings and stepped through them and headed straight for the broom. 

As Muriel awkwardly cleaned up the little mess accumulating around his stool, Asra unwrapped a few goodies from the Vesuvian market, “It’s not much,” He admitted, “I was just on my way...out, and I thought I’d pay you a visit before I left.”

Muriel glanced over to Asra then back to his task.

“And I had a little money, and I thought it might be nice to enjoy a meal with you.”

“You shouldn’t have spent your money on that,” Muriel mumbled.

Asra had gotten used to Muriel’s bluntness. Over time, it was a personality trait that he had grown to find comfort in.There was hardly ever hostility in his tone, and if there was, it wasn’t directed at Asra. He raised his eyebrows curiously, “Why not?”

“There are more important things, necessities, and I have food.” 

“I understand, but I think that this bread is a necessity,” With an inviting smile spread across his lips, Asra flashed a loaf of pumpkin bread to Muriel. Asra’s eyes lit up as Faust curled around his arm and playfully stuck her head towards the loaf.

“I think Faust likes it too.”

“ _ Steal!” _

He laughed softly as he carefully set the loaf out of reach of the snake, “You can have some too, don’t worry,” He whispered to his snake as he gently ran his thumb across her head.

Muriel sighed, “...Fine, but only because you’ve already bought it.”

They enjoyed the meal, for the most part, in a warm silence. Asra didn’t seem all that hungry. In the past, Muriel noticed that sometimes his friend would eat the bare minimum to ensure that he would be comfortable eating too. It was a kind thought though Muriel would feel perfectly comfortable eating around Asra whether he ate or not. In the end, he didn’t say anything about it to ensure that Asra was eating.

“Muriel,” Asra sent a drop into the silence. Unlike other noises that interrupted the gentle tide, Asra’s voice was strangely welcome. Unlike the voices of citizens in the streets or of the past which were alarming, troublesome, and sent waves, his was kind and only sent ripples, “I noticed the sculpture you’ve been working on-”   


Muriel glanced behind him to the half carved block of wood sitting on the stool then back to Asra who’s eyes sparkled at the same wooden statue behind them.

“It’s really impressive, Muriel. Your sculptures are beautiful. You have quite the talent.”

“ _ Pretty!”  _ Faust agreed.

Muriel slumped as he turned a shoulder towards Asra, “Thanks…”

Asra smiled patiently, “I can’t wait to see when it’s finished.”

Muriel’s posture deteriorated further. He didn’t add another word into the conversation until he stood and grabbed his empty plate, “Are you done eating?”

Other than finishing off the pumpkin bread, Asra had hardly touched his food and now Faust was picking at leftovers.

“ _ Mine! _ ” Faust hissed.

“...Apparently not,” Asra laughed apologetically, “I’ll take care of it though. Don’t worry.”   


“Just… give whatever’s left to Inanna.”

Inanna perked up at hearing her name. She let out a little whine at Asra that she had been holding back the whole time they ate. He pet between her ears and pulled a defiant Faust from the plate.

“ _ No!” _

“I’m sure she’s had enough,” Asra set the plate on the floor and began wrapping Faust around his shoulders.

“ _ NO! _ ”

“You’ll be okay. I’ll get you something while we’re out.”

“ _ Lies. _ ”

“I’ll get you the best... mice there are to offer.”

“ _ Promise? _ ”

“I promise.”

Faust combed affectionately through Asra’s hair before contently retreating back into his scarf. 

“When are you coming home?”

Asra looked towards Muriel who stood nervously in tn the corner, “I don’t know yet.”

Muriel didn’t respond though his facial expression conveyed worry. 

“I’ll be back soon.”

“You’ll stay safe?”

“I’ll stay safe,” Asra assured, “And I’ll check back with you as soon as I get back.”

Asra didn’t bother to collect what he had unpacked from his bag, “You can keep what’s left of the food. I bought it for you,” He started towards the door, “I’ll see you soon, Muriel. Keep my shop safe.”

“And your apprentice.”

Asra sighed, “And my apprentice,” He laid his hand against the door as he mind drifted into thought.

“Don’t forget your hat,” Muriel warned.

Asra blinked and glanced to where he had unpacked the food. Laying right by the leftovers was a flamboyant feathered hat, “Oh!” He hurried over and grabbed the hat, knocking off a small pouch of myrrh that he had unpacked without thinking. It slid underneath the table unnoticed in the rush of Asra leaving.

“Muriel,” Asra took this last chance to walk over to his friend and leave him with a hug. Of course, in the slight shock, Muriel didn’t return the embrace, but the sentiment was there, “Thank you for all you’ve done. I’ll miss you.”

Faust poked out of Asra’s scarf and nudged Muriel’s shoulder lovingly.

“...I’ll miss you too,” Muriel admitted begrudgingly as Asra pulled away, “Stay safe.”

“ _ Bye! _ ”

“Faust says goodbye,” Asra made his journey to the door once again, Goodbye, Muriel, thank you for spending time with me today.”

Before Muriel had to return the sentiment, Asra slipped out the door and everything was smotheringly silent again. He quietly cleaned up the food, unadmittedly grateful for food that didn’t need to be fixed. His mind drifted onto the next project he would start before finishing his current one. Before long, he was working on a new piece of wood, creating a fox with a snake wrapped around the torso. It was intricate, but he had the time.

…

Asra stepped out of the hut and everything seemed to go blank. He scanned the area, helplessly trying to figure out what he was doing there. In the end, he tossed it up to wayward adventuring. At least he knew how to get back to the shop from here. It was always a struggle when he lost his way. He ventured back to his shop to retrace his steps and gather his thoughts before he tried wandering off again. 

He entered his shop to see his apprentice trying to sell a skeptical customer on the use of crystals. He slipped past, giving a quick wave as a response when they remarked on him being back so soon. The second he was in the upper floor of the shop, he collapsed onto a pile of pillows. Faust slithered out of his scarf and coiled around his head.

“I went there for a reason, Faust, I know it because I brought food with me, and I know the food’s not there now.”

“ _ Check! _ ”

He pulled his bag onto his stomach, “Do you think the food got a lot lighter?”

Faust headbutt Asra’s head softly. He laughed and unlatched the bag, “Okay. You’re right, Faust. There’s no harm in checking.”

Asra dug his hand into his bag and pulled out the contents. There was his cards, some means for casting spells, an old scarf he forgot to take out, and a canteen. Littering the bottom of the bag were crumbs from feasts that he had stored away.

“Nothing,” He tucked everything back into his bag as neatly as he could then tossed it beside him, “I know that I bought food, and I was going to go out- Maybe it was precautionary? But why did I go into that hut?”

_ Go back? _ ”

  
With a sigh, Asra glanced at Faust, “Maybe.”

“Hey-” The Apprentice took a cross legged seat next to Asra, “Oh, sorry I didn’t knock!”

“You live here too,” Asra laughed.

You’re back awfully early. Short trip?”

Faust bounded towards The Apprentice and wrapped herself around them.

“Sort of... How long was I gone?”

“Uh… A couple of hours, why?”

“I just have something on my mind.”

“Don’t you always,” The Apprentice muttered.

Asra winced as words failed him, “I... I’m going to head out again… I’ll be back soon.”

“Can I come?”

Their eyes seemed to light up as Asra considered the idea. Unfortunately, a frown tugged at Asra’s lips as the chance of them getting hurt or the truth of the plague being revealed came across his journey, and then this hut. Who knew what danger could be in there. His heart sank at the idea but also at having to say no again, “Not yet…”

“Yet,” The glint in the Apprentice's eyes shattered painfully. Asra wanted to scoop them up and take them into the world to repair it, but his own secrets held him down, “If not now, then when?”

Now. He wanted it to be now, so they could help him explore this hut, and they could spend the night in his sanctuary, laughing, and in the day they could explore unseen lands and they wouldn’t be escaping from anything, “Soon.”

“Okay.”

Asra’s bones filled with dread as their tone flattened. 

“I’ll keep an eye on the shop.”

“Thank you.”

“ _ Thank! _ ”

The Apprentice rubbed Faust’s head gently before standing up and leaving without a word.

“I hate going places without them, Faust,” Asra whispered as he collected some things and prepared to leave, “They hate it too. I know that, but soon…” He sighed as he hurried out of the shop, sending an apologetic smile to his apprentice.

…

Muriel paced the small exposure he had open to his chickens. They ran around him and pecked at his feet until he snapped out of his thoughts and laid out their grain. Inanna whined nervously at her owner’s anxiety.

“He should be back by now.”

It had been weeks since their last visit. If Asra had been around the shop, Muriel hadn’t seen him, and he definitely hadn’t seen him back at the hut. Panic settled as the chance of something happening to him seized his mind. 

Inanna nuzzled his hand, her piercing yellow eyes softening on Muriel as she licked his fingers in an attempt to comfort him. Muriel sighed and began collecting eggs from the roost, “He said he would stay safe… He wouldn’t lie to me.” Despite his gentle reassurance, the feeling of overlooming dread remained. He managed to keep his breath steady, but before he knew it he was hurrying towards to shop to ensure the safety of his best friend: his only friend.

Muriel rarely went out without his cloak, much less in the early morning. He could feel eyes peering over the myriad of scars covering his body. Inanna stared them down, protective of Muriel, but in all truth, he didn’t care. He only had one thing on his mind. 

He hastily entered the shop. Standing at the counter was The Apprentice. They smiled a very customer service smile until they saw the wolf accompanying Muriel. Their eyes went wide, but their smile spread wider, “Oh, hello there, you precious girl!” They rushed from behind the counter and threw themselves onto Inanna to smother her with cuddles.

“How can I help you and your sweet little wolf?” They asked, their face beaming as they looked up at him. Their bright smile was exaggerated by Inanna’s vigorous tail wagging.

His face flustered as he tasked with wording his vague anxieties, “Where’s Asra?”

“Oh, he’s giving someone a reading. He’ll be finished up pretty soon, but I’m sure I could be of just as much help,” They plopped into a sitting position next to Inanna in which she followed suit, “I know this shop like the back of my hand!”

Relief overcame Muriel as Asra’s safety was confirmed, but more questions arose just as quickly. Why didn’t Asra return the hut like he said? Guilt replaced the anxiety in an instant.  _ He probably didn’t want to come back _ . Of course not, no one did. Why would he?

“Excuse me?” The Apprentice prompted curiously, “Is there anything  _ I  _ can do to help?”

“I don’t want your help,” Muriel sneered quickly as he was snapped away from his thoughts.

“Wow,” They placed their head against Inanna’s snout, “Someone's awfully grumpy, huh? Isn’t he?” Inanna grunted and sent her tongue across The Apprentice’s face, causing them to giggle.

“Death really isn’t a bad card. In fact, it can be quite welcoming if your welcome to change,” Assured Asra softly as he and a customer emerged from the back room.

“My trust lies in you magician-” The costumer was soon interrupted by Inanna bolting from The Apprentice straight to Asra. She sat at his feet, her tail sweeping the floor excitedly and her eyes glimmering with slight impatience. The client jumped, but Asra simply laughed lightheartedly and groomed the wolf’s fur.

“Thank you for choosing our shop. I wish you good luck in your affairs."   


“Mhm…” They eyed the wolf, then suspiciously darted a glance towards Muriel before leaving. 

“Oh, isn’t she just the cutest, Master,” The Apprentice glimmered as they ran to the counter.

Asra winced at the title, “She’s very sweet, but I think we have a customer-”

Muriel pressed his hands against the counter as he tentatively scanned the magician. No scars, bruises, missing limbs, or anything of the sort, but his face was devoid of recollection. Instantly, he understood.

“Yeah, this guy was looking for you, and he came in with this very nice wolf-”

“You don’t remember,” Despondency drowned Muriel’s tone. His eyes went misty and dismay replaced any emotion, “You don’t remember…”

Asra frowned, “What don’t I remember?”

Too much was happening. Within the intense tide of emotion, frustration boiled, “Anything-” He gripped the edge of the counter tightly, trying to recollect himself.

Asra sighed and cautiously put his hands on Muriel’s, “Have we met before?”

Yes! How could he not remember growing up on the docks. How could this stupid spell do that much, “Yes…” Muriel’s voice became quieter and quieter as Asra spoke to him like a stranger.

“Are they like my headaches?” The Apprentice asked, their vision panning between Muriel and Asra.

“I don’t think so…” Asra turned to his apprentice, “Keep things running smoothly for me. I’m going to try and figure this out with him in the backroom-”

“No!” Muriel interjected quickly, his heart pounding, “I won’t take that risk… You might forget me again.”

“Alright…”Asra’s eyebrows knit together anxiously, “There are a couple spells I could think of that-”

“Here,” Muriel dug into his cloak and produced a brown satchel, smelling strongly of myrrh. 

Asra opened the satchel and tuned his eyes back up to the man at his counter.

“Do you remember?” Muriel asked desperately, tears brimming his eyes and distress highlighting his features.

“Muriel-” He stared for a moment, the name lingering on his tongue as if he was afraid of releasing it.

Faust curled out of his scarf and stuck her head in the satchel curiously, “ _ Friend.” _

“Muriel, I’m so sorry. I must’ve-” Before he could spend a second more stammering over his words, he circled around the counter and embraced Muriel, burying his curls into his chest, “We don’t have to stay here. We can go somewhere quieter.”

The panic slowly diffused as the two were no longer strangers. Regardless, leftover worry still swirled in Muriel’s veins at the prospect of even momentarily losing his only friend once again.

“Okay…” He closed his eyes as he muttered his shaken words of agreement, “Okay…”

The Apprentice pulled at the satchel then glanced at Muriel, “I’ve seen you around before, hanging around the shop.”

Muriel grimaced, but The Apprentice sighed, fetched Asra’s bag from the back room, and securely tucked away satchel, “I don’t think you want to forget this, Master.”

“No-” He shook his head as he took his bag and double checked for the myrrh, “No. No I don’t. Thank you…”

The Apprentice flashed a grin towards Muriel, “Bring your wolf around more often. I’ll forget, but then I get to see her for the first time again. Love at first sight!”

“Inanna…” He murmured.

“”Oh is that her name? What a good name for a good girl!”

“ _ What about me? _ ”

Asra smiled, “Of course you have a good name too, Faust.”

“Well… I’ll see you two later. I’ll keep an eye on things.”

“You know, Muriel… It wouldn’t hurt to share the Myrrh with them.”

The Apprentice smiled hopefully.

“Fine… but just in case you lose yours again.”

Asra split the Myrrh between his satchel and a smaller sack. The Apprentice slipped it into their pocket and waved, “Thank you, but you two really should be heading out. You look tired.”

“Thank you so much. For everything. I’ll be back within the day.”

“Oooo. An almost definite amount of time.”

Asra blushed lightly, “I welcomed change.”

…

Muriel awkwardly presented the intricately carved statue of a fox encircled by a snake. Asra beamed as he took it into his hands like a count would take a crown, “Muriel! This is amazing! You made this for me?”

Muriel blushed and turned away, “It’s not that great.”

“It’s perfect.” 

  
  



End file.
